SPCT01
"Offspring of Justice" (正義ノシソン Seigi no Shison) is the first episode and premiere of Super Pretty Cure Time. It can be read here. Synopsis In the Machine World, the Engines Speedor, Bus-On, and BearRV race against Shin-Gaiark's Pollution Ministers, but are beaten after Air Pollution Minister Kebrunhilde expels toxic smog that weakens them. Engine Machalcon arrives and reassures his parents and Bus-On that he was already modified and would get a partner soon, but is confronted by Pollution President Batcheerina. Suddenly, Esumi Hibari wakes up from dreaming about the Engines' defeat, and heads to Takei Middle School, but finds a "weird toy car" and "memory card item" (actually Machalcon's Engine Cast and Engine Soul) on her way there. Once she arrives there, Hibari is greeted by her best friend Kurenai Kaori, and the two rush to class, where their teacher Aikawa Michiru is introducing a new student. Meanwhile, at the junkyard where the members of Shin-Gaiark decided to live under, Kebrunhilde is excited about the prospects of setting a BankiJyu loose for the first time, but Water Pollution Minister Dorojones dumps oil on her to silence her. Earth Pollution Minister Fukeccio comes in to remind Dorojones that they were successful in taking over Machine World, and due to the lack of active Go-Ongers, would soon have Human World as well. Then, Dorojones finally gets an idea for his BankiJyu to make a decent first impression, and runs out. Back at Takei Middle School, while Hibari and Kaori have their lunch break, they discuss Hibari's dream, and Kaori, remembering a documentary they saw about the meanings of dreams, states that the presence of smog in the dream might indicate that Hibari's upset or afraid. Hibari merely shrugs it off, claiming to be perfectly fine, and Kaori smiles, knowing Hibari is just acting like herself. Later, when school is done for the day, Hibari heads to the playground to find the owner of the "weird toy car" she found earlier, without much success. It's then that she comes across Seisuiki Banki, and confronts him for his goal to pollute the world in the name of Batcheerina. Seisuiki Banki questions her actions, and brings forth a group of Ugatz to fight Hibari as he leaves. However, Hibari manages to beat up the Ugatz quite easily, and follows Seisuiki Banki back to the playground. At the playground, Hibari arrives just as Seisuiki Banki is about to shoot dirt at the kids there, but is suddenly startled when Machalcon manages to talk to her, claiming to be touched by her courage and perseverance, and tosses a Change Soul and Go-Phone onto her hands, telling her to use them to transform. Hibari does as he says, and winds up transforming into Cure Velocity for the first time. As she gets a hang of the Mantan Gun and the Street Sais for the first time, Cure Velocity defeats Seisuiki Banki, much to Batcheerina's disbelief. After detransforming and being thanked by the kids, Hibari skates her way back home, while Machalcon decides to tell her the story of how he got there, with her promising that she will pay attention. Major Events *Shin-Gaiark succeeds to take over Machine World and eventually establish themselves in Human World. *Hibari meets Machalcon and becomes Cure Velocity for the first time. Trivia *During the introduction to the junkyard where Shin-Gaiark's members decide to live in, a reference to the Brazilian soap opera Avenida Brasil is made. Characters *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-On *Engine BearRV *Water Pollution Minister Dorojones *Air Pollution Minister Kebrunhilde *Engine Machalcon *Pollution President Batcheerina *Esumi Hibari / Cure Velocity *Esumi Miu *Suto Hiroto *Kurenai Kaori *Nakagawa Chieri (mentioned) *Aikawa Michiru *Earth Pollution Minister Fukeccio *Seisuiki Banki Category:Super Pretty Cure Time Episodes Category:Episodes